


Mise En Place

by moststeph



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Home Life, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/pseuds/moststeph
Summary: Everyone gets home and starts working on dinner.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Mise En Place

When Spock entered their apartment, Bones and Jim were talking. Spock observed with contentment that Jim was already preparing dinner, while Leonard was seated at the kitchen island enjoying a beer. After putting away his bag and shoes, Spock crossed purposefully to the kitchen and greeted Jim with a peck on the lips. Jim smiled at him fondly and returned to chopping bell peppers. Spock continued around the counter to Leonard, who immediately raised his free hand to meet his bondmate’s in an _ozh’esta_. 

Spock pulled his hand back from the kiss and assumed a relaxed stance at Leonard’s side. Almost absentmindedly, Leonard brought his arm to wrap around Spock’s slender waist.    
  


“How was your day, babe?” Jim asked as he picked up another bell pepper.

“Productive,” Spock answered. “The Moreka plants have flowered earlier than expected. I’m pleased with their progress.”

“Two weeks earlier than you’d thought, yeah?” Leonard asked. 

“Indeed.” 

“That’s great!” Jim said. “Bones’s day was less fun.”

“Oh?” 

“Damn Ankaran flu’s broken out,” Bones sighed, taking a swig of his beer. “Seems like every cadet is in my hospital. And they’re all insistent they be better  _ right now _ , as if I have the ability to magically speed up the treatment from five days to two hours.” 

“One could argue that you have worked miracles before, _k’diwa_ ,” Spock noted. Jim looked quickly between the two of them then returned his attention to the cutting board.

“Yeah, well,” Leonard mumbled. “Extenuating circumstances.” The three of them lapsed into silence for a minute.

“Aww, Bones, don’t cry!” Jim exclaimed suddenly.

He came quickly around the island to Leonard’s side, threw his arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

“Damn it, Jim,” Leonard complained. “You know it’s the onions,” he continued, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. And if he pulled Spock a little closer and took Jim’s hand to give it a squeeze, neither of them said anything. They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment. 

“Ok enough mushy stuff,” Leonard said, “I’m gonna get started on the steaks for me and Jim. Darlin' do you want a veggie burger or a portabello?"

  
"I believe I would enjoy a veggie burger tonight, thank you Leonard." The doctor nodded and smiled at Spock as he gently extricated himself from his husbands. As he exited, Spock watched Jim watch Leonard, a slight frown on his face. Spock moved to take Jim's hand in replacement for Leonard.

  
  
"He is all right, _ashayam_ ," he reminded Jim gently. Jim's brow smoothed out and he squeezed Spock's hand gently.   
  
  
"I know," Jim answered. "I know he is."

  
"Would you like assistance chopping the vegetables?" Spock asked. 

Jim's smile was all the answer he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one day when I needed some fluff and homey comfort, and now I'm finally posting it. Hope y'all enjoy, thanks for reading!


End file.
